The new Hydrangea cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor in a personal garden in Ranburne, Ala.
The inventor identified an interesting seedling growing in a garden comprised of unnamed, unpatented Hydrangea quercifolia plants. The inventor observed this interesting plant over several years, noting the exceptionally dense flowerheads and later the bronze coloration of the Fall foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BIV01’ by softwood cuttings was first performed during the May of 2012, at commercial nursery in Loxley, Ala. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.